I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marketing systems and methods for offering products or services, such as financial products and services. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing complementary marketing of financial products and services to consumers.
II. Background and Material Information
The marketing of products and services, such as financial products and services, typically involves customer or marketing research. Generally, the focus of such research is to determine what types of products or services a majority of the population prefers. To this end, businesses use market-testing techniques, such as focus groups and other techniques, to determine the preferences of consumers.
Marketing research may also be performed to ascertain the best way of presenting an offer for a product or service. Thus, for example, various attributes of marketing material (such as a marketing pack or envelope sent to consumers) may be tailored to make it more attractive to a majority of the population. Such attributes may include the size, layout and/or colors for the marketing material, as well as the type, font, or color of the text used in the materials.
Typically, businesses will determine the attributes that make a particular marketing pack or envelope the most attractive to a majority of consumers and tailor it to the needs of that majority. However, tailoring such marketing materials to the majority of the population ignores other consumers, who may respond to other types of marketing packs or other types of products and services. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing marketing materials and offers for products and services in such a way that not only the majority of the consumer population is captured, but also the minority of consumers are targeted and captured.